megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Noise Mod Gear
is a system introduced in Mega Man Star Force 3, similar to the Wave Command Card system, featuring more customizability. Most of its functions are available only in Japanese versions, but they can still be unlocked in other versions with cheats. The Noise Kaizou Gear cards are, once again, sold separately from the game, and the codes are entered similar to the Wave Command Codes. These codes are divided into 3 subsets: Noise Cards, White Cards, and Purpose (Rezon) Cards. Noise Cards grant in-battle bonuses to the player, ranging from power boosts to Battle Cards, additional Ability Waves, or even forcibly changing the player's default Charge Shot. The player can install up to 5 Noise Card codes at a time. Each Noise Card has a different suit and value assigned to it. There are 5 different suits - Heart, Diamond, Spade, Club, and Joker. Installing codes of different suits (except Joker) will result in them conflicting, resulting in an overload of "noise", and giving the player bugs in battle. However, forming a "Noise Band" (Noised Hand) will negate any and all bugs, and may grant an additional bonus to the player, stacking on top of the original bonuses. Jokers can substitute any card for the formation of a Noise Band. Hand combinations include: *'2 Pair:' Formed with two pairs of two codes, both having the same value but different suits. No bonuses given. *'3 of a Kind:' Formed with three codes of the same value but different suits. No bonuses given. *'4 of a Kind:' Formed with four codes of the same value but different suits. Grants Mega Class +2 (MegCls+2). *'5 of a Kind:' Formed with five codes of the same value. All four suits and Joker must be present. Grants Status Guard. *'Full House:' Formed with a "3 Card" and a pair of cards with the same value (different from the "3 Card"). Grants HP +500. *'Straight:' Formed with five codes with different values, forming a consecutive sequence. (e.g. 2-3-4-5-6). Grants HP +300. *'Flush:' Formed with five codes of the same suit. Heart grants Super Armor, Diamond grants Air Shoes, Spade grants Float Shoes, Club grants AntiDamage and HP +200. *'Straight Flush:' Formed with a "Straight" using a single suit. Grants Mega Class +1 and Giga Class +1. *'Royal Straight Flush:' Formed with five codes, all of the same suit, having the values 1, 10, 11, 12, 13. Grants Auto Lock-On. Note: 1=Ace, 11=Jack, 12=Queen and 13=King. White Cards are similar to the Favorites system from the previous two games. Instead of the player choosing 4 cards from their folder to use as their "Favorites", the White Card system instead gives the player a preset selection of Battle Cards, independent of the player's folder. The player can also toggle whether these cards can appear in the Custom Screen during battle. Over the course of the game, different Wave Stations at different locations can allow the player to download other in-game sets of White Cards. White Cards purchased from the Noise Kaizou Gear provide additional selections to choose from. Some selections are even provided for free on official sites. The White Card system (and its codes) is the only part of Noise Kaizou Gear that is not locked in the international releases, seeing how the English site still presents the free White Cards. The [http://megaman.capcom.com/ Mega Man Star Force 3 official site] contained the codes of all White Cards. Purpose Cards Purpose Cards, known as in Japan, are designed to power up the player's Finalized Noise, and thus only take effect when the player Finalizes in battle. Effects range from powering up Battle Cards within the Finalize Folder, changing panels the moment the player Finalizes, and even granting a Charge Shot (Finalized Noises normally have no charge shot). Only one Purpose Card code can be input at any one time. However, if the player has Brothers in the same team that have different Purpose Cards input, the bonuses stack. Gallery Product-1278494.jpg|Shooting Star Rockman 3 Noise Kaizou Gear -Progress Stage- pack with 5 cards. Product-1278495.jpg|Box with 20 packs of Noise Kaizou Gear -Progress Stage-. SSR3NKGDiabolos.png|Shooting Star Rockman 3 Noise Kaizou Gear -Diabolos Stage- pack. SSR3NKGDiabolosBox.png|Noise Kaizou Gear -Diabolos Stage- box. References *流星のロックマン３ 攻略サテライト Category:Mega Man Star Force series Category:Cards